talesfromtheborderlandsfandomcom-20200213-history
Sasha
Sasha is an original character in Telltale Games' Tales from the Borderlands. She serves as the deuteragonist in Fiona's side of the tale. As Fiona's sister, she is a vital character to the story, accompanying her the majority of the time during the game. Character Sasha is the sister of Fiona and the foster child of Felix. They've been living in this cave known as Hollowpoint, scamming people out of their money. Sasha was raised knowing not to trust people, Definitely not Hyperion. Who she believes is a corrupt company who brought havoc and pain to Pandora. She also has a certain interest in guns and can handle herself with one. Tales from the Borderlands Sasha appears to be a vital character to the story. Killed Victims * Unnamed Bandits * Few Skags Weapons * Maliwan SMG (Element: Shock) * Atlas Silver SMG (Unreleased prototype) Relationships Fiona Sasha and her sister seem to care about each other a lot. When they were kids, they supported each other to survive. It seems they can cooperate really well. Felix Felix met Sasha and her sister when they were trying to steal his wallet from him. He ended up catching them, but showing them how to do it better. They've been working together as con artists ever since. After Felix betrayed both Sasha and Fiona she becomes angry and sad. She starts to ignore that Felix was really part of the famlily, that he only cared about the money. August ''- ,,You wouldn't lie to me, Sasha. You should never lie to me, Sasha!'' Sasha was in a romantic relationship with August, until he found out that Sasha was only using him. Despite this, Sasha is shown to feel a certain amount of guilt for using him and perhaps, may have had feelings for him. Rhys Sasha's relationship with Rhys could be good depending on your choices, she still isn't trusting of Rhys. During their time in the Dome, depending on the player's in-game choices, Rhys can show a romantic interest in her or just stick to being friends with her. Although he may anger her if he trusted Jack, who slaps her behind. In spite of this, Sasha and Rhys become much closer, regardless of Rhys' working for Hyperion. Trivia * When given the choice to aim the pistol at Felix, by not firing and not choosing to warn Felix or by not telling him to "choke on it" will result in his death, however the prompt for "Sasha will remember this/that" doesn't appear. * She is voiced by Erin Yvette, who also voices Molly in ''The Walking Dead: Season One, ''Bonnie in ''The Walking Dead: 400 Days, The Walking Dead: Season Two ''and Snow White in The Wolf Among Us.'' Appearances Tales from the Borderlands * Zer0 Sum * Atlas Mugged * Catch A Ride * Escape Plan Bravo * The Vault of the Traveler Category:Characters Category:Zer0 Sum Characters Category:Atlas Mugged Characters Category:Catch A Ride Characters Category:Escape Plan Bravo Characters Category:The Vault of the Traveler Characters